Silence & Fear
by Brujhah
Summary: Los Otros no sienten, pero ven y entienden. Oneshot. El bosque entero se movió al son del muchacho y su hermano detuvo el golpe cortando el dos el arma del hombre. El humano gritó cuando su espada estalló y cortó su rostro, cayó de rodillas ante la imponente forma de su hermano y de pronto la sangre comenzó a caer entre sus manos. Ser Waymar Royce & Los Otros.


**Silence & Fear**

* * *

El rastro se intensificaba en cuanto el manto blanco comenzaba a brillar exponiendo reflejos azules sobre toda la superficie. Era el rebote de un eco sobre otro, señales que la nieve le entregaba a sus sentidos para saber donde se encontraban.

Lo sabía porque en ese lugar la escarcha y la nieve eran mucho más puras que cuando se acercaban a la gigantesca barrera de hielo que les impedía el avance. Pero no se trataba solo de eso, se trataba de todo lo que estaba quieto a su alrededor. Los hombres sabían que no era natural y en las noches cuando sus temores aumentaban ante lo que parecía una inminente emboscada, se mostraban agresivos y violentos, rodeaban el campamento con hogueras. Pero cuando arreciaban, en medio de las tormentas se dificultaba aún más el avance del grupo y fueron las tormentas las que les llevaron su rastro, las mismas que les ayudaron a reducir su grupo.

Los muertos eran demasiado lentos, él lo sabía al igual que todos, no sentían de la nieve o del viento, no escuchaban a los arroyos y menos a los árboles, solo avanzaban y destruían, pero estaba bien, habían sido hombres y mujeres, humanos de sangre caliente y alientos vivos, de lenguas extrañas y agrestes.

La llegada del amanecer enfureció a algunos, los humanos estaban avanzando con mayor velocidad desde que perdieran a tres de los suyos durante una noche. Siquiera los habían buscado, se escucharon las palabras y los ruidos extraños que hacen los hombres al hablar, pero no hicieron nada, solo siguieron avanzando con mayor velocidad.

No era el único, todos lo habían notado, el rastro los conducía al sur. A la gran pared de hielo, los hombres y muchas bestias sabían que una vez ahí, su poder no podría alcanzarlos. Era hacia donde huían cada vez que los divisaban aunque a él le parecía que los sentían de la misma forma en que ellos olían a los hombres. Pero no es que fuera así, solo se trataba del silencio. Era la señal de su avance, todo huía y se escondía de ellos, hasta los arboles callaban dejando que el batir de sus hojas desapareciera, aun si es que viento los llamaba a gritos, entonces también se alejaba, le parecía que molesto ante su intervención, pero era lo que debían hacer, no sabía la razón de ello y realmente ya no importaba. No lo objetaba, lo cierto es que no tenía sentido hacerlo... Muchas cosas habían dejado de ser importantes y solo el ir y devenir del tiempo parecía ser la recompensa ¿A qué? No lo sabía y no valía la pena recordarlo.

El aroma del acre del humo captó su atención, era la hora de la comida, los humanos se veían más tranquilos, incluso algunos hacían esas muecas en las que mostraban sus dientes sin parecer feroces, se sentían a salvo, dejaban a los humanos pequeños vagar cerca de las casas de cueros que levantaban para resguardarse. Pescado y carne, a través de los árboles y las rocas cubiertas de nieve pudo verlos, sentirlos como solo un ser como él podía hacerlo, cada copo, cada ráfaga de viento escarchado que se alzaba era parte suya, una extensión de sus sentidos, de su tacto, a través de la nieve supo que cuantos eran, que había más hembras que machos, que huían de la pared de hielo, pero que volvían a ella por miedo.

Uno de los pequeños se acercó a él, aún el astro brillante refulgía en el cielo, eran las horas en las cuales se fundían con el bosque, con los árboles, con la nieve, por lo que no hizo nada, se quedó ahí atento a tacto del humano mientras este cogía un poco de nieve, fue como si le quemara, como si arrancara trozos de su cuerpo para luego dejarlo caer, no emitió ruido alguno, pero las bestias del cielo gritaron y el pequeño humano huyó.

En esos momentos lo sabía, sabía por qué debían de hacerlo, los hombres traían el calor y el fuego. Y ellos estaban compuesto por todo aquél mundo de hielo, frío y reluciente. La sola mano de aquél niño le había dañado como no lo hicieran las armas de hierro, estaba vivo y era caliente, ese niño luego sería un hombre y como todos los de su especie buscaría hundirlo en aquél calor abrasante que exterminaría su existencia.

No fue necesario que avanzaran con rapidez, solo volvieron a tomar sus formas, apareciendo de la nieve, cobrando fuerza de la tierra y el viento, por ello todo desaparecía, por lo mismo todo guardaba silencio. Los humanos estaban distraídos, sentados cerca de la llamarada de fuego que solía congregarlos, sus voces tornaron opaca la muerte del bosque y no supieron de ellos hasta que estuvieron muy cerca para evitarlos.

* * *

El muchacho era diferente, tenía el aire de ser del otro lado de aquella gigantesca pared, era calor, calor andante y lacerante. A diferencia del grupo anterior, este andaba solo, por lo que avance fue con mayor. No valía la pena, el bosque se había rehusado a guardar silencio y el hombre conociendo aquél significado huyó.

Esperó, como lo hacía cada vez mientras los cuerpos volvían a reanimarse para entrar a sus filas, lo había visto durante toda su existencia, en bestias y hombres, pero eran estos quienes más le fascinaban, ver como el calor se consumía para dar paso al frío intermitente que volvería los miembros heridos negros, como sus ojos volvían a cobrar un movimiento lento y confuso, como si no supieran lo que estaban haciendo. A veces le asaltaban aquellas dudas, pero luego dejaban de importar, realmente no valía la pena saber las respuestas, solo el tiempo debía de pasar y llegar, ¿Para qué? No lo sabía y realmente no importaba saberlo.

Los primeros en levantarse fueron los machos, les siguieron las mujeres y algunos niños, los más pequeños, los que no caminaban quedaron ahí en la nieve, una de las hembras muertas obedeciendo a lo que uno de ellos le ordenó, cogió a los pequeños muertos y los dejó desaparecer en el fuego. Era lo que siempre se hacía, lo que se acostumbraba, los cadáveres de los humanos pequeños era devorados por la bestias muertas y grandes peleas se daban por ellos, era mejor quemarlos, hacerlos desaparecer.

Fue cuando el silencio volvió a reinar, el viento corto su movimiento y los árboles dejaron el mecer de sus hojas. Una bestia de sangre caliente lo quebró todo y a esta le siguió otra, una de las que aullaban para llamar a los suyos, pero estaba lejos, muy lejos.

La nieve le dijo que eran tres, los árboles replicaron el eco de sus animales, uno de ellos volvía, eran tres hombres del sur de la gran muralla, llevaban las vestimentas negras que los otros humanos tanto detestaban, eran aquellos que vigilaban sobre la gran pared de hielo que era el límite entre su mundo y el mundo del calor infernal.

Pronto dejaron las monturas, sintió como el peso cambiaba sobre la nieve que los hombres pisaban, sintió como la velocidad se reducía, sintió el calor de su sangre a través de sus ropas. Iban hacía él. Escuchó el sonido metálico y cortante de las armas expuestas, los árboles hacían un eco que recorría todo el bosque, de una rama a otra, de un tronco al siguiente, no guardaban silencio, se estaban exaltando, no sería como la vez anterior en donde solo basto el frío para matar a los otros hombres y mujeres.

Uno quedó atrás, sentía su calor cerca a las bestias de montura, los árboles también se lo habían dicho. Uno avanzaba imprudente en medio de un terreno fangoso, las piedras cortaron la sensación de calor, pero el ruido podría ser escuchado por los suyos a toda la extensión del norte. El otro le seguía cauteloso, sin hacer ruido, como si se mimetizara con ellos, como si replicara cada uno de sus movimientos. Solo espero, seguían el mismo rastro y pronto lo encontrarían.

Un calor abrazante le recorrió algunos de sus miembros, uno de los humanos había caído extendiendo la ola de sangre y aliento caliente sobre la fina capa de nieve que se envolvía con el lodo. La tierra se lo decía, se acercaban más y más. Escuchó un murmullo, un grito o una queja, le resultaba difícil diferenciar los tonos de los humanos, entender que los llevaba a ellos, que los llevaba a él, sintió una brisa helada y suave tras de sí, volvió los ojos y pudo ver a sus hermanos, los que eran como él disponer de lugares para atrapar a esos humanos, al humano que volvía y al que había exclamado algo. El acero sonó y cortó una rama, los árboles repitieron el eco en una silenciosa queja ante los invasores. No les prestó atención, esperaba a los hombres, esperaba a los humanos.

De pronto hicieron acto de presencia ante su vista, cerca del risco fijaron la mirada en el árbol que les escondía, en donde esperaron hasta que los humanos muertos se levantaran y dejaran aquél lugar para unirse a sus huestes. Uno estaba tendido en el suelo, por ello aquél calor no dejaba de abrazarlo, la nieve se lo decía y gritaba, pero él le ordenó guardar silencio. Otro estaba de pie y no parecía asustado, se veía tranquilo, habló en el lenguaje de los humanos al del suelo y este se puso de pie. Luego dijo algo más y aquél que estaba en suelo se dirigió hacia ellos sin siquiera mirarlos.

¿Los verían o no? Imaginó que de salir de inmediato no se perdería más tiempo, aquél tiempo que debían esperar que pasara, solo que no podía saber para qué o porqué, ya que simplemente no importaba. El calor se difuminó en cuanto el humano comenzó a trepar el árbol, se le quedó observando, un rebote del eco del árbol le dijo que el humano hablaba, que temblaba de frío y miedo, que era ágil, pero débil, que llevaba un arma y que, extrañamente, se la había introducido en la boca.

Uno de sus hermanos se mostró, él podía verlo tranquilamente, ahí fundido con la sombra del árbol, podía escucharlo como si su grito de batalla fuera un anunció para todos sus hermanos, pero el humano no. El humano solo lo escuchó como el vago destello de ruido que dejan las bestias al huir. Entonces el bosque se desató, llegó a él el ruido de los arroyos dejados muchas leguas atrás, estaban exaltados, sus hermanos estaban enojados y el humano que hasta hace poco le había parecido tranquilo y seguro comenzaba a temblar la nieve le decía que de miedo, el viento que de frío.

Sus hermanos comenzaron a salir lentamente de entre los árboles, como las sombras transparentes de hielo que eran. El reflejo de la luz blanca del cielo los hacía parecer más veloces de lo que era, pero él sabía que se trataba del bosque, de los árboles que los dejaban caminar a través de ellos, de la nieve que cubría sus cuerpos y que dejaba que se fundieran con ella.

El humano con el acero en la mano comenzó a hablar al que estaba en el árbol, decía cosas que él no podía entender, las palabras eran diferentes a las de los otros humanos, no existía un patrón o una correlación de significados, pero lo cierto es que nada de eso importaba, solo el tiempo, aunque no sabría decir el por qué.

El hombre sobre el árbol volvió a temblar, esta vez con más fuerza, pero era miedo, el viejo árbol se lo decía, el humano estaba aterrado, pasmado y los sentía, como él podía sentir a los hombres cuando estaban cerca, el humano que trepaba sabía que ellos estaban ahí.

Uno de sus hermanos terminó con todo aquello, apareció frente al hombre de acero, hace tiempo había tenido un nombre, pero con el pasar de las eras todos ellos lo olvidaron, no tenía importancia, solo el tiempo importaba. Trataba de recordar porque, pero no valía la pena, no era necesario.

El reflejo de la luz de la noche hacia que pareciera a veces negro, perdido en las sombras del bosque y de pronto reflejaba la blanca capa de nieve que a sus pies gritaba. Una silenciosa puya que venía de todos los rincones del bosque, de la nieve que el humano pisaba y quemaba, del árbol que había perdido su insignificante rama.

Su hermano los llamó al silencio cuando el hombre le habló, temblaba pero aún así, incluso para él la amenaza fue evidente, mezclada con ese aire que tenían las ordenes, eso era y a su hermano no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

Su hermano avanzó, estaba enfadado el frío se lo decía, la nieve lo aseguraba. El humano volvió a hablar y cuando alzó su arma su hermano se detuvo, el hombre sobre el árbol, solo observaba al igual que él.

Luego sus hermano siguieron al primero, y uno a uno comenzaron a mostrarse, a través de la nieve y el eco de los árboles le llamaron, pero no les prestó atención. El humano se aferró con más fuerza al árbol, perdido en su propio miedo, incapaz de escuchar los quejidos y reclamos de la criatura a la que ahogaba. No, no lo hacía, pero las vidas viejas de los bosques se volvían cada vez más locas y enajenadas, pronto dejaría de existir como algo vivo y solo pasaría a ser un tronco viejo que se secaría y desaparecería. Mientras, su eco era molesto pero optó por lo mejor y salió de él, se quedo a la sombra de sus ramas y ahí esperó, esperó atento como la había hecho desde que tuviera memoria.

Su hermano dio inicio al ataque, luchaba como lo hacían esos hombres, con su espada translucida y delgada comenzó una batalla de a dos, insignificante que casi parecía un juego, lo mejor para aquél humano sería huir, pero no lo hizo. Continuó luchando, mientras sobre el árbol el otro temblaba de frío y miedo.

La nieve gritó cuando sintió el calor de la sangre empaparla, aquél golpe llegó a sus sentidos como si hubiera poseído una bestia a punto de caer con ellos, el olor de la sangre, del aliento y del sudor, era demasiado.

Entonces ocurrió algo que hace mucho, mucho tiempo no veía, su hermano habló, habló el idioma antiguo que usaran cuando eran jóvenes y niños en los años del mundo. Solo que él lo había olvidado y las palabras de su hermano quedaron perdidas en su memoria, porque ya no recordaba lo que significaban.

El humano respondió dando otro grito y lanzándose con desesperación al ataque, el bosque entero se movió al son del muchacho y su hermano detuvo el golpe cortando el dos el arma del hombre. El humano gritó cuando su espada estalló y cortó su rostro, cayó de rodillas ante la imponente forma de su hermano y de pronto la sangre comenzó a caer entre sus manos.

Ya había terminado. Un murmullo parecido a risas salió de las entrañas del bosque y todos sus hermanos se adelantaron ante el cuerpo del hombre buscando terminar el trabajo, lo llamaron e invitaron a que se uniera, pero no les prestó atención, solo se quedó en las sombras observando al humano muerto de frio y miedo que pendía del árbol. No era necesario hacerlo, no valía la pena… solo el tiempo importaba, y el tiempo debía de pasar rápido. Solo que no podía recordar porque.

Obviando como hacían las cosas desde que tuvieran memoria, sus hermanos dejaron el cadáver ahí, muerto y tendido. Él lo esperaría, le parecía fascinante la forma en la cual los humanos morían y volvía a colocarse de pie, como sus miembros recobraban el movimiento, como sus ojos comenzaban a moverse en ese son extraño e hipnótico. Sus hermanos le llamaron, pero les ignoró, se quedó ahí, al pie del árbol esperando, como lo había hecho desde que tuviera memoria.

Entonces el humano del árbol se movió, hasta hace poco lo había olvidado y era uno de los más silenciosos que nunca escuchara, pero no tuvo reparo alguno en evidenciarse ante todo el bosque que ahí estaba, que era un hombre y que estaba vivo. Pasó por su lado sin siquiera notarlo, sin verlo o sentirlo. Podría en ese mismo instante llevarlo consigo sin que el hombre supiera lo ocurrido. Pero no, se quedó quieto y tranquilo observando.

Lo vio ir hacia el cadáver del otro hombre, lo vio volver la vista a la espada de este y arrodillarse ante ella, cuando la cogió el humano muerto se puso de pie, en silencio como si de la sombra de su hermano se tratase se puso a su lado. Cuando el humano vivo se incorporó lo vio, dejó caer la espada que lo había distraído, vio como el hombre muerto acercaba la mano con una velocidad que la hacía lenta y como cerró sus dedos en torno a la garganta del hombre que pronto moriría. Lo vio ceder a la fuerza congelante de su nuevo recluta y como ambos descendieron hasta quedar a ras del suelo, el muerto acercó su rostro al que estaba muriendo y tapó su boca para cortarle, con sus dientes, la lengua.

No duró mucho, cuando el hombre que fuera silencioso quedó quieto, salió de entre las sombras del árbol, el hombre de acero le miró y le siguió, cortando el silencio que hasta ese momento en el bosque había estallado.

* * *

_N/A_

_Estaba releyendo Canción, cuando me tenté a hacer este. Un relato desde el punto de vista de Los Otros, es tan poca la info o tan sutil y ambigua, que Martin nos entrega en la saga que me tomé ciertas libertades, como la de que al ser seres de hielo, aunque eso jamás queda claro uno lo asume por la forma que toman, tengan contacto con los elementos que derivan o están relacionados con este. Por otro lado también me tomé la misma libertad con respecto a las señales del bosque, ya que asumí que siendo Los Otros seres que llevan cientos, tal vez miles de años en esos bosques podrían tener una relación con su entorno mucho más cercana que la gente de Poniente, casi cómplice y al mismo tiempo de subordinación, con bastantes peros de ambas partes. En fin, espero que lo disfrutaran, sin más que agregar me despido._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


End file.
